Ekstrak Kulit Nanas
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit nanas kini ada ekstraknya. Shika hadir dan goda hati Ino. Jadikan hari ini hari jadian, bro! Dedicated for: SIFD 2014 (Shika Ino Fan Day), KFS November 2014 (Kompetisi Flamer Sejati).


Adalah sebuah keganjilan jika salah satu mencinta. Mereka tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa itu mencuat dari benak dada, namun itulah adanya. Seharusnya ini adalah perasaan yang tidak boleh dirasakan, hal yang tidak boleh diutarakan.

Menyandang status sahabat memang berat.

* * *

><p><strong>EKSTRAK KULIT NANAS<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story_**** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**CANON. DLDR. ****_Author_**** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan ****_fanfic_**** ini.**

**_Happy SIFD_****_—_****_Shika Ino Fan Day 2014, Guardians! _**_**LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!**_

* * *

><p>Langit mulai berubah warna dan matahari perlahan meninggalkan peraduannya. Oranye kehitaman berpendar di sebagian jagat, menampilkan efek yang sempurna bagi penikmat alam. Burung-burung mulai berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah garda untuk kembali pulang bersama.<p>

Seonggok pemuda malas menatap pemandangan indah itu melalui mata malasnya. Dirasanya sore menyapa terlalu cepat—uh, dia masih butuh istirahat di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru!"

Baru saja dia berniat untuk lebih lama tidur, tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ah, masa bodoh.

"Aku tahu kau terbangun, _baka_. Bangun!" sembur gadis _blondie_ mencubit pipinya, keras.

Alih-alih membuka mata _onyx_-nya, Shikamaru bergeming. Wajahnya masih bertahan untuk bermuka datar sebelum akhirnya berubah karena mendaratnya sebuah tonjokkan manis. Ditatapnya garang ke manik _aquamarine_—yang nyatanya terlihat lebih garang darinya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Ino." Shikamaru bangkit duduk sembari menguap malas.

_Kunoichi_ medis tersebut bermuka masam. "Tuan, aku yakin kau sudah ada di sini sejak tadi siang," balasnya tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Shikamaru.

Menghela napas, pemuda berambut nanas itu melirik sedikit. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Kau lupa dengan acara makan malam keluarga kita?" senggrang Ino. "_Ba-san_ menyuruhku untuk mencarimu dan segera pulang. Tega sekali kau tidak membantu ibumu sendiri dalam mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya."

"Yah, itu acara para orang tua. Aku tidak mau repot-repot ikut atau membantu," tukas Shikamaru.

"Bahkan untuk ibumu sendiri … uh, Shika. Kau memang tidak tertolong malasnya," ucap Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban dan kembali berbaring. Ino yang mengetahui pergerakan itu langsung mengomel. Tapi apa sih, sepanjang-panjangnya Ino menceramahi Shikamaru, telinga pemuda itu rasanya otomatis sudah tersumbat.

"Uh!" erang Ino frustasi. "Apa yang membuatmu suka sekali tidur, sih? Apa kepalamu berat karena ada nanas di atasnya?" omel Ino setengah mengejek.

"_Baaaka_." Shikamaru samar-samar menjawab Ino dengan malas.

Gadis _blondie_ itu nampaknya sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Dia merangkak dan memegang kepala nanas tersebut dengan gemas.

"Huh! Aku akan memotong _nanas_ ini! Kukuliti dan kuekstrak lalu kujual!"

Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Ino, tapi toh dia akhirnya tersenyum dalam tidurnya—senang rasanya bisa menggoda gadis ini lagi. Pemuda itu masih enggan untuk sekadar membuka matanya dan menghentikan aksi Ino.

"Kau kira semua kulit bisa diekstrak seperti manggis yang akhir-akhir ini santer?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Hm? Asal kau tahu, ekstrak kulit nanas bisa dibuat untuk shampo dan sabun cair, lho," jawab Ino, masih bergelut dengan kepala Shikamaru. "Lagipula tujuan acara makan malam nanti 'kan untuk membicarakan kerja sama. Ayahku meminta sebagian lahan ayahmu untuk menanam berbagai macam buah—salah satunya nanas."

"…."

"Dan kalau kau masih tidur saja, aku akan memotong kepalamu dan kutanam di lahan nanas," ucap Ino.

Kali ini, Ino berhasil membuat Shikamaru membuka mata dan melepaskan tawa kecil. Bodohnya, setelah mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa saat—

"…."

—mereka baru sadar kalau jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut jarak yang tidak banyak.

Kedua tangan Ino yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut hitam Shikamaru seperti sedang memeluk kepalanya—lengan Ino menyentuh pipi Shikamaru. Tubuh Ino yang berada di samping Shikamaru tampak sedikit berjingkat karena ketidaksengajaan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Saat Ino melepas kontak tubuhnya, Shikamaru seperti menatapnya tidak rela. Ingin menahannya tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Alhasil, Shikamaru bangkit duduk dan berusaha untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya—dengan cara menatap datar langit jingga.

Di lain sisi, Ino malu setengah mati. Semburat merah yang berusaha dia tutupi sepertinya tak luput dari pandangan Shikamaru—walaupun diabaikan. Ino hanya duduk kembali dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Satu alasan: status sahabat yang kian menyiksa keduanya.

"… na-nanti mereka membicarakan apa, ya?"

"…."

_Zonk_. Kegugupan Ino membuatnya membawa topik yang jelas-jelas sudah dia katakan sendiri sebelumnya. Ino semakin gugup ketika Shikamaru meliriknya.

"Ma-Maksudku bukankah akan membosankan kalau hanya membahas lahan saja?" lanjut Ino meriangkan nada bicaranya. _Fyuh, kau selamat, Ino_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"… mungkin mereka akan mengekstrak yang lain," jawab Shikamaru.

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Heh. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak semua bisa diekstrak?"

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau tidak ada kemungkinan lain 'kan?" sanggah pemuda itu malas.

"Baiklah aku menyerah," ucap Ino. "Tapi, kira-kira mereka mengekstrak apa?" gumamnya menerawang. Baru saja rasa gugup Ino berangsur-angsur normal—

"Yah …."

_Uh-oh, escape the friendzone, Shikamaru! Go for it!_

" … mengekstrak hatiku dan hatimu, lalu dilebur menjadi satu, misalnya?"

—Tapi tampaknya degup jantung Ino kembali berlomba.

*****END*****

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

Trivia: Ga sengaja liat iklan kulit manggis. Haha, karena pikiran masih _gloomy_, entah kenapa adaaaaa aja idenya. Modifikasi ke gombal sedikit, jadi deh. /apasih

Fanfic ini spesial untuk ulang tahun Shikamaru (22/9) dan Ino (23/9). Happy birthday kalian berduaaa! Meskipun di canon kalian kehilangan banyak orang yang kalian sayangi, aku percaya kalian bisa menghadapinya dengan tegar. Lebih tegar lagi kalau kalian menghadapinya bersama, makanya cepetan jadian ya. /hoi

Last, saya kangeeeeeeeeeeen sekali menuliskan kalimat ini: **LONG LIVE SHIKAINO! **ShikaIno adalah pairing yang pertama kali aku _ship._ ShikaIno juga pairing pertama yang aku gunakan di fanfic pertamaku. Walaupun aku sudah melanglang buana ke banyak fandom dan pairing dan jarang membuat fanfic tentang keduanya lagi (hiks), aku tidak akan melupakan pairing satu ini. _For ever._

Terima kasih!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review**_**!**


End file.
